Nobody knows who we really are
by JJ-Rei
Summary: Rei and JJ are two new Akatsuki members.But how will everything get better when its seems that Gaara are going to marry JJ,and why is Rei pregnant with Deidara?And why is Kakashi so happy?Find out!


Nobody knows who we really are

Summary:Rei and JJ are two new Akatsuki members.But how will everything get better when its seems that Gaara are going to marry JJ,and why is Rei pregnant with Deidara?And why is Kakashi so happy?Find out!!!

**Chapter 1:**

Two shadows appeared at the front gate of Konoha.The wind blowed and you could hear bells clinging.

"Ahhh Is it here the Kyuubi are nee?"

One of the shadows said and laughed a little.

"Yeah, it seems like it un"

The other said.

"AAAAA just because you and him are so intim you dont have to talk like him nee?I mean think of the kid and ...

"O dont start again"

"But(poking the others stomach)it was because he didnt know what a condom was nee?"

The other hitted the annoying it on the head.

"Lets go"

"oohhh hai!"

Then the both shadow disappeared.

Naruto woke and sat up.He fealed the sun shine on him.He raised and took on his ninjaclothes.He then walked to look in his fridge.And it was of course empty.He cursed.

"Damn!Stupid fridge"

Naruto kicked it and decided to buy ramen.

When he walked to the Ramen he suddenly knocked into something.

He falled to the ground and heard another fall to the ground.When he looked up he saw a girl with a highred ponytail and bangs and she looked at him with her hazelbrown eyes.She weared a short brown kimono and darkred tghts under and black boots.Behind her a girl with short blue hair stood.She had one grey eye and one red eye who stared at him.She then weared a simple black t-shirt and baggy black shorts.

"What are you doing clumsy?Havent I told you to watch out?"

The bluehaired said.

"Ahh gomenasai nee?"

The redhaired said and raised and took Narutos hand.She then helped him up.

"Gomenasai Mr.Ninja!I am eeeeeeeee J...thinks wait Im JJ!!!!"

She said with a grin.

"And this girl beside my friend em Rei-danna nee!"

"Ok Im Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto said and smiled.

"Oh youre that person.Who are you?"

The girls looked seriously at him.

"well im going of to eat ramen see y

"RAMEN!!!!!!WERE!!!"

JJ screamed and twirled around.

Rei stood and hidded her faceby looking at the ground.

Well Naruto was followed by JJ and Rei and he becomed friends with them.

When they eated suddenly Rock Lee walked in and what did he see?

A girl with red hair laying on the floor and trying to breath.

Naruto poking the girl.

And then the beautifulest girl ever.Her hair was short and blue.She had big brest and her eyes.She turned and looked at him with one red eye and one grey eye.

This was the girl in his life.

He floated over Naruto and the girl and satted beside his love.

"Ohio my lady Im Rock Lee and youre my beauty must be?"

She locked at him and then Lee was outside on the street wery near death.

"Why didnt she like me?"

JJ raised and saw the "dead" Lee.

"Ano,ano Rei-danna did you kill him.?"

JJ runned and pocked Lee then locked at his eyebrows and hidded under a table.

"JJ we have things to ficks come on."

"Oh Hi Rei-danna ne!"

Naruto looked when they disappeared.

"they were strange?"

Naruto then decided to walk home.

JJ and Rei sat in a tree outside Konoha.

"hey what are we gona do Rei-danna, ne?"

"We have to keep lokin' for that kyuubi, un"

JJ and Rei didn't know anything about Kyuubi and didn't know that he was sealed insida Naruto.

"Can you stop with that un all the time, just beacuase you love him doesn't mean you need to sound like him ne"

"Shut up! what about you and your ne all the time then"

JJ fell down from the tree and landed on her butt.

"Itai!" JJ Screamed

JJ turned around and saw a girl with pink hair tooking at her.

"Ohio"

"Hi, i never seen you two before, where are you from?" said the pink haired girl

"I'm J...eeeeeemmm... wait... I'M JJ yes that's right... i'm JJ. And that's Rei up in the tree, we are from Akats..."

Rei jumped down and kicked away JJ beacuase she said almost Akatsuki.

"Idiot!"

"Well I'm Sakura"

Rei looked at Sakura.

"So this is Sakura they where talkin' about un?"

Rei just stood there and looken with an evil face on Sakura.

"Look! I found a bunny"

JJ came out from the bushes with a little white bunny in her arms.

"drop it down, Animals hate you and you don't want to get hurt, Un?"

The bunny started to bite JJ.

"waah, Ow"

Rei took the bunny from JJ and let it down.

Rei looked at JJ and JJ just smiled, then they disapeard.

"Are? who where those girls?"

Sakura started to walk away.

"you moron, you almost blew our cover un"

"Sorry, i didn't mean to'"

"you'r unbelievable"

"oi, Rei-danna... how are we gona find that kyuubi?"

"Leader-sama said something about to have out eyes open, the other didn't even tell us how he looked, those morons, Un"

"Hey, i heard Deidara and Itachi-san talk about something about the Kyuubi... eeeemm... he's name was something... um... U... Uzumaki... i think...'"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO??!!?!"

"Yeah, that's right :D"

"you big idiot! you have a really bad memory ya know, un."

Rei piked up a big Dice and trew it forwards her.

"three"

Rei piked up a little paper Fish that Deidara made.

"We'r here again ne"

Rei and JJ stod infront of konohas gate again.

"now we just need to find him, un"

"can't we wait until tomorrow? i'm tired and it's gettin' dark, ne"

JJ gasped and turned to Rei.

Rei and JJ did found a hotel in the middle of Konoha. and they got a room. JJ fell asleep direct. Rei sat on roof and lokked over Konoha.

"It's was a long time since i was here last time. sigh "

from the roof where Rei sat she could find almost every single of the teams. Kiba, shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji.

"Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember"

Rei singed a song that she and JJ used to hear when they where small, they have been friends sínce they only where 5 years old.

JJ was lonley when she was small and same to Rei, One day they Ran into each other when JJ played alone on a playground, then Rei came up to her and asked if they could play. And since then they have been inseparable. Then they betrayed The hidden village of sand and they ended up in akatsuki, rei kicked Itachi between his legs and so she joined and JJ... well.. we don't know much about that, just that she laugh is horrible. then Rei got pregnant with Deidara and JJ is ingage with Gaara.

"are you not goin' to come back in ne?"

"okey, but i want the big bed, un"

"hai, hai, just don't sleep on you belly"

"shut up, I know I know."

JJ fell asleep again. Rei tought about what will happen in the future and what about JJ, what will happen to her?

"well we just have to stay as friends as long as we can."

Then Rei fell asleep.


End file.
